


.why.

by strings_mug_water



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cutting, Triggers, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strings_mug_water/pseuds/strings_mug_water
Summary: it seems like everyone's favourite question. why?because blurry's the one i am.





	.why.

**Author's Note:**

> .:/:/_.;-/:.TRIGGER WARNING,;./_:..;-_,  
>  please do not read this if you are sensible to cutting/suicidal content

"Tyler..... Why??"

I just looked down. Why.... What a simple question. Why is my life the way it is?? Why is the sun not rising when I wake up?? Why am I waking up?? Why did you have to come into the bathroom?? Why did I forget to lock it?? Why.

"Ty, please TALK to me."

Her desperate tone of voice should probably make me feel guilty.

But I don't feel. I know this makes me a detestable person, but... I don't care. I don't care about my crying mom. I don't care about my blood that's dripping onto the bathroom carpet.

The sky looks so gray today, and the light matches me. It's no real light but it's not dark either. Just gray.

"Tyler. LOOK AT ME!! please...."

My mother is still crying and I wonder for how long she will continue like this until she finally lets me go. I'm bored.

"It can't go on like this. You are not speaking to us and you're always in your room and now THIS. I just want to HELP you...."

Drop. Drop. The blood flow isn't stopping as fast as normally. I must have cut deeper this time.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?! LOOK AT ME!!"

The touch surprised me and I fight against her tight grip. When I finally push her away she falls to the ground. Now her hands look just like my arms too. She covers her face and smears the blood all over it. When she realises what she just did she picks herself up and stumbles to the sink. A mistake. She forgot that there was even more blood in it. Now that tearful stare at me again.

"Why..."

 

"Because I wanna die before I'm old."


End file.
